


He Had No-Body To Go With! (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humour, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pranks, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Single Parent Derek, Single dad Derek, Spanish Translation, Superman Derek, Traducción, adorableness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El padre soltero Derek y su hija celebran Halloween con el hada novio de Derek, Stiles—¿Lo captas? No hay cuerpo, como en nadie, pero tampoco cuerpo —Stiles rio, sus ojos brillaron alegremente, antes de fruncir el ceño cuando Derek no respondió. —¿Lo entiendes? ¿Porque él es un esqueleto?Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Entiendo la broma, Stiles.—Bien, entonces... hazlo con la risa —La niña de cinco años miró entre los dos hombres; examinando la exasperación de su padre y la confusión de Stiles. Decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, y se aclaró la garganta. Ambos la miraron. —Lo entiendo. Y el... el hongo tampoco fue con el esqueleto. Porque... porque no había hongos en la fiesta. —Stiles estalla en risas, sonríe a Isabella alegremente, y Derek se da una palmada en la cara y se pregunta cómo terminó con estos dos en su vida.





	He Had No-Body To Go With! (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Had No-Body To Go With!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008017) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Como siempre muuuchiiisimas gracias a makingitwork por dejarme traducir esta magnifica y adorable serie!!!

Derek se levanta de inmediato, haciendo caso omiso de los curiosos ceños fruncidos del grupo de meditación que dirige actualmente, mientras ve a un policía que camina uniformemente más allá del frente de cristal de su gimnasio. Se dirige a la puerta de entrada, justo cuando el hombre llega, y Derek está lleno de preocupación.

Son alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, pero está oscuro, hay más nubes que de costumbre en el cielo y las calles se ven mucho más oscuras de lo que deberían en este momento.

—¿Señor Hale? —El agente pregunta, y Derek asiente, mil posibilidades corriendo a través de esta cabeza. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Isabella? ¿A Stiles? ¿Están bien? ¿Están perdidos? ¿Qué hay de Laura? —Encontré a esta pequeña malvada alrededor de la reserva. ¿Es suya? —Y él saca a Isabella de donde estaba escondida detrás de sus piernas. Lleva unos leotardos negros y una falda mullida negra, con telarañas dibujadas expertamente en cada mejilla. Hay flores negras alineadas en la cresta de su sombrero puntiagudo y su pequeña escoba de madera está apoyada contra su cadera al lado de su bolso de araña.

—Izzy, —respira Derek, aliviado y confundido de verla. Él se inclina, tirando de ella hacia adelante para asegurarse de que ella está bien, y ella brilla sus ojos hacia él desde la seguridad oculta bajo la empuñadura de su sombrero, para hacerle saber que ella está bien.

—¡Hola papá! —Ella brilla, y pone los ojos en blanco por su exuberancia.

—¿Ella estaba sola? —Él le dice al agente, la preocupación aún en su corazón —se suponía que mi novio la recogería de la escuela. ¿No estaba allí?

El agente niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Es un hombre serio, pero con una cara amable, piensa Derek. Él tiene el pelo rubio y usa su uniforme con orgullo. —Aseguré el área, pero estaba bastante oscuro. ¿Hay algún vehículo del que pueda obtener una descripción? ¿O los detalles del hombre?

—Sí, eh, —la mente de Derek está de vuelta a toda marcha. Stiles falta, Stiles está perdido. Puede sentir los ojos de su grupo de meditación en la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras trata de concentrarse en la tarea que tiene entre manos. Isabella todavía se está inclinando despreocupadamente contra las piernas del agente y parece muy desconcertada por todo el asunto y Derek todavía no está seguro de entender por qué está así vestida. —Es un viejo Jeep de 1980, C- algo, es un azul brillante...

—¿Puedo obtener una orden de búsqueda de un Jeep azul?— El agente dice por su radio, que está metida en un bolsillo del hombro, antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo —espera, dijo ¿un 'jeep azul'? —Derek asiente con renuencia, temiendo lo peor. ¿Han encontrado un Jeep azul en el fondo de un lago? ¿Se estrelló contra un árbol? El agente vuelve para mirar a la niña, y de repente parece mucho más relajado. —Hola, pequeña bruja, —toca su frente, consciente de su sombrero. —¿Me recuerdas? —Ella asiente y él suspira —¿estás seguro de que no había nadie contigo? ¿Ni siquiera un joven alto? ¿Quién no parece dejar de hablar?

Isabella se ríe, pero trata de asimilar sus rasgos con una emoción seria. —No sé el paradero de mi compañero en el crimen. —Ella dice, y suena muy ensayada y se ve muy complacida consigo misma. —¡Lo hice sola!

El agente suspira y va a su radio nuevamente con dedos expertos. —Ignora eso, a todos. Es solo Stiles.

Una voz cruje sobre la línea. —Maldición. Lo siento, Parrish.

El agente se ríe —No hay problema, señor.

Derek está sumamente confundido, y el Agente debe leerlo en su rostro. Él explica lentamente, aunque realmente no aclara nada. —Él siempre está haciendo cosas como esta: hemos encontrado la mitad de las casas cubiertas con papel higiénico y ha estado dejando calabazas talladas fuera de las casas de las personas.

—¡Estamos haciendo las casas vistosas! —insiste Isabella.

—Se llama tirar basura y allanamiento de morada, —dice el agente diligentemente, pero le ofrece un trozo de chocolate que coloca en su bolsita negra de araña.

De acuerdo, entonces Derek está empezando a armar esto. Es Halloween. Él no sabe cómo se lo perdió, pero definitivamente explica el disfraz, los dulces y el hecho de que más personas de lo normal se presentaron en el gimnasio esta mañana. Querer quemar algunas calorías adicionales como excusa para comer más chocolate esta noche. También explica por qué es más oscuro afuera, Stiles nunca resiste el impulso de ir de vacaciones, o eso le informó alegremente a Derek. También explica cómo Izzy consiguió un disfraz tan bonito, y de dónde son las flores negras de su sombrero y quién dibujó tales telarañas expertas en sus mejillas.

—¡Tú! —La voz de Stiles grita, y los tres miran desde la puerta mientras Stiles los aborda. Él señala con un dedo acusador a Parrish. —¡Robaste a mi hija, Jordan! ¡Haré que te arresten por...por ti mismo! ¡Arréstrate! —Él exige, agitando sus brazos sin éxito.

Derek imagina que Stiles y el Agente deben conocerse bastante bien, porque Parrish solo pone los ojos en blanco y empuja el pecho de Stiles.—Tienes que dejar de vandalizar esta ciudad.

—Halloweentown. —Stiles e Isabella corrigen al unísono, y Derek se pregunta si se ha metido en algún universo paralelo, pero no le importa demasiado, porque Stiles acaba de llamar a Izzy su hija, y eso significa algo bueno. Algo que hace que Derek se sienta bien en medio de la locura que es esta conversación. —Sí, —continúa Stiles, después de chocar los puños con la pequeña bruja que ahora está al lado de Derek. —¿No has leído el nuevo letrero del pueblo?

Parrish suspira, pero Derek cree que detecta un toque de afecto bajo ese exterior profesional. —Si encuentro que mi casa ha sido destruida, Stiles... —advierte, y Stiles parece insultado.

—¡Nunca te haría eso! ¡Ahorré algo especial para ti! —Él llama, mientras Parrish vuelve a bajar por la calle oscura hacia su coche patrulla. Stiles regresa a Derek e Isabella y susurra con complicidad —Son gnomos. Puse como cincuenta gnomos en su jardín delantero. —Se está riendo, sus ojos brillantes de alegría, pero esa no es la razón por la que Derek no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

Stiles es... hermoso. Magnífico, lleva un reluciente chaleco dorado sobre una camisa de color amarillo pálido que se abrocha en la parte superior con las mangas arremangadas. Está vestido con un pantalón de pana color beige y topacio, y tiene una capas larga y ondulante que le cuelga hasta los tobillos, sujeto a cada hombro con grandes monedas de bronce. Brillan como medallones de fuego y sus ojos son miel líquida. Hay una corona, un poco ladeada en su cabeza, hecha de papel dorado y tiene manchas de brillo dorado en su barbilla.

Él es una visión de amarillo.

—¡Stiles es un príncipe de las hadas! —anuncia Isabella, como si Derek pudiera no haberlo sabido. —Hice su corona, papi, ¿te gusta?

—Es hermoso, —se atragantó Derek, su voz quebrada.

Stiles sonríe, toma a Isabella en sus brazos y su capa se desliza detrás de él, una tela fluida y en movimiento. —¡Soy el Príncipe de las hadas Cornelius de Thumbelina! —Él aplaude— y tú eres mi bruja malvada del oeste, ¿verdad? —Él le besa la nariz —¡no huyas así la próxima vez! ¡Me asustaste de por vida! ¿Qué debe hacer un príncipe de las hadas sin su malvada bruja?

—¡No fue mi culpa! Vino mientras estabas fuera...

Derek los empuja a los dos fuera, en caso de que los ojos voyeuristas de los miembros de su gimnasio intenten acercarse más a lo que está sucediendo y les broten orejas. —¿La dejaste sola? —sisea Derek, enojado. No es tan frío como lo hubiera esperado para la hora de la noche que parece, a pesar de que Derek sabe que no es tan tarde. Él lo atribuye a Stiles. —Stiles, ella es solo una niña...

—¡La dejé en un anillo de hadas! —Stiles replica con vehemencia, agarrando a Isabella con fuerza en sus brazos. Ella se ve un poco confundida por el tono de su voz. —¿Crees que alguna vez dejaría que algo le pase a ella, Derek? Me fui dos minutos y ella fue detenida por un agente. ¡Me aseguré de que estuviera a salvo!

—¡¿Qué diablos es un anillo de hadas ?! —Derek chasquea exasperado.

Stiles se tambalea por un segundo, pero Isabella recita la respuesta en su lugar. —Es un círculo especial de flores que hizo crecer Stiles, en el que tenía que permanecer adentro, y esas flores crecerían y me protegerían si alguien con malas intenciones se acercaba demasiado. —Ella mira a Stiles en busca de confirmación y él la mira, besándola nuevamente y alabando orgullosamente. Derek intenta mantenerse enfocado en ser un padre responsable, y no desviarse en lo adorable que se ven los dos. El cabello de Izzy incluso está rizado y hay hebras teñidas de color púrpura.

—Podía sentir todo dentro del círculo. —Stiles dice, mirando a los ojos de Derek con seriedad. —Sabía en el momento en que ella no estaba allí y solo corrí a la casa a buscar las llaves. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, solo haberla traído conmigo. —Él se estremece —Lo siento. Pensé que había sopesado los pros y los contras, pero tal vez no estaba pensando. Realmente estaba a salvo, Der. Esas ortigas habrían crecido al lado de los árboles para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Derek se ablanda, pasa el pulgar sobre la cabeza de Izzy y luego aprieta el hombro de Stiles. —Bueno, estamos bien, ¿no? Y aparentemente estamos muy listos para Halloween. —Él levanta sus cejas y Stiles se ríe.

—Sí, lo estamos, Bells y yo hemos estado tallando calabazas todo el día. La escuela terminó antes, así que hicimos más de lo que pensaba. Ella es diabólicamente buena en eso, mucho mejor que yo.

—¡Utilicé mis garras! —Isabella anuncia con alegría, y Derek soltó una carcajada. —¡Vamos, papá! ¡Tienes que volver a casa para poder vestirte! ¡Entonces podemos hacer truco o trato! ¿Verdad, Stiles?

—Así es, corazón. ¿Verdad, Derek?

Derek rodó los ojos —Déjame terminar mi sesión. Ve a esperar en el coche, —le pasa las llaves a la mano libre de Stiles, la que no estaba enroscada alrededor de la cintura de Izzy y la sostenía sobre su cadera. —Espera, en realidad —murmuró Derek, sacando su teléfono —antes de que te vayas, déjame tomar una foto.

—Nos tomaremos fotos a los tres cuando te vistamos con tu disfraz, —gritó Stiles, —no te preocupes.

—No, no, ambos se ven increíbles. Déjenme conseguir una ahora —Insistió, enfocando su cámara. De repente, estaba increíblemente agradecido de que Laura le hubiera convencido para que comprara la cara con la lente de mejor calidad, porque hacía bien en capturar su apariencia. Stiles brillando en oro e Isabella adorable y envuelta en túnicas de medianoche, como una bailarina gótica. Llevaban idénticas sonrisas, y Derek se preguntó cuándo Izzy había aprendido a sonreír como Stiles, traviesa y emocionada, como si supiera algo que los demás no sabían. Se veía bien con ella, al igual que se veía bien en Stiles.

Se despidió de su grupo y los alentó a pasar un buen Halloween, distraídamente, mientras preparaba la foto para que fuera su pantalla de bloqueo. La última había sido una foto de Izzy frente a su cuarta tarta de cumpleaños, donde la mayor parte había terminado en su rostro, pero descubrió que se veía más feliz en esta. Más cómoda con ella. Y eso hizo feliz a Derek.

El camino de regreso a casa fue más como un recorrido por su nueva ciudad, con Stiles e Isabella llamando a todas las diferentes casas que habían visto y las calabazas que habían tallado y dispuestas en las puertas. Incluso habían apuntalado a un espantapájaros frente a la escuela que llevaba un sombrero de copa y sostenía una caja de chocolates. Fue muy impresionante, Derek tenía que admitir, y la mayoría de las personas que vieron lo llevaron con entusiasmo. Los chicos de Beacon Hills High estaban repentinamente ansiosos por encontrar disfraces, los padres estaban encendiendo velas en sus regalos de calabaza, y Sidney Scarecrow (porque los espantapájaros debían tener nombres, Izzy le había informado) había entregado bastantes dulces.

Derek sabe que no debe sorprenderse cuando conducen a la casa Hale. Hay calabazas en todas partes, y dos gnomos, y una sábana blanca sobre el buzón con agujeros en la parte superior para los ojos y la boca.

—Chicos, ciertamente han estado muy ocupados, —comenta el hombre lobo secamente, pero el tono se pierde en ambos cuando corren a la casa y Derek los sigue más despacio, dándoles tiempo para tener listo todo lo que tienen en la tienda. Todavía parpadea sorprendido por la bandeja que Izzy le está sosteniendo.

—¡Horneamos galletas! —Ella se deleita con— ¡Terroríficas Galletas! —Y lo son; en forma de arañas y calaveras, cubiertas con glaseado blanco y negro, y Derek da un mordisco y crujen, pero son suaves por dentro y aún ligeramente tibias. Tampoco demasiado dulces, lo que significa que Stiles dejó que Izzy añadiera el azúcar. La casa huele a repostería y casi gime. Es asombroso. Él se lo dice a Isabella y ella se emociona y sube las escaleras para conseguir el disfraz de Derek.

Es entonces cuando Stiles se desliza hacia él, presiona su pecho contra el más musculoso y canturrea. —Feliz Halloween, Sourwolf.

Derek gruñe humildemente, con las manos bajo la capa de Stiles para sostener su cintura. —¿Continuarás sorprendiéndome, Campanilla?

Su hada se ríe, manos subiendo para frotar los hombros de Derek. —Tuve un día muy bueno hoy, sabes. Horneando galletas para mi hombre, cosiendo un tutú para Bells, vaciando calabazas para hacer pastel... todo para ti, y pensé en cómo vendrías a casa y podría besarte tú... —sus labios rozan débilmente los de Derek— ...y tu gran casa y tus músculos... —se ríe— Me sentí como un novio trofeo muy bien cuidado, déjame decirte.

—Y luego tú fuiste a la ciudad, —Derek se rió entre dientes, apoyando su frente en la de Stiles. —Creo que me encanta eso de ti.

—Por qué el señor Hale, —bromea Stiles, —tiene los vicios más inusuales.

Se separan lentamente al sonido de Isabella bajando por las escaleras con Derek se levanta y el viejo hombre lobo empalidece mientras Stiles estalla en carcajadas. Es un mono superman esponjoso, y Derek es inflexible en que no se lo va a poner. Definitivamente no va a usar eso y salir.

Él tiene que admitir que no se ve tan mal. Y significa que él y Stiles están usando capas, lo que le gusta a Derek.

El material es refrescantemente, de buena calidad y suave contra su piel, y el color de tela se detalla porque cada fibra es azul profundo o rojo carmesí. La capa es liviana y se despliega detrás de él con la más mínima brisa que pueda generar al caminar. Deja que Stiles e Isabella peinen su cabello hacia atrás para que se parezca más a Clark Kent, y cuando Isabella lo abraza tan fuerte que tiene una pequeña mancha de telaraña pintada en la mejilla, lo usa como una insignia de orgullo.

Toman una cantidad desorbitada de fotos, y Derek se sonroja un poco de placer cuando Stiles pone a uno de los tres como su pantalla de bloqueo. Tiene a Derek y Stiles parados uno al lado del otro, con Isabella sentada entre sus cabezas, una pierna en cada uno de sus hombros. Ella sonríe serenamente, con hoyuelos perfectos y dientes de conejito, y Stiles está en medio de una risa, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos brillantes, y Derek los está mirando con cariño, un perfil cincelado de su mandíbula visible para la cámara. Parece sincero y genuinamente real de una manera que hace que Derek quiera imprimir una copia y enmarcarla.

Están a punto de salir de la casa alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, y van a hacer truco o trato, cuando el teléfono de Stiles comienza a sonar. Derek usa la distracción para coger otra galleta e Isabella se ríe, copiándolo. Él la toma en su regazo y mastica felizmente.

Hasta que escucha la voz de su hermana en el teléfono.

—¡Stiles! —Ella arrulla— ¡Te ves increíble! Y el príncipe de las hadas, me encanta, ¡muy inteligente!

Era una video llamada.

Mierda.

Derek intenta levantarse, pero Isabella está cómoda y comiendo galletas, sin darse cuenta de la difícil situación de su padre.

—Te ves bastante guay, Catwoman. ¡Pero espera a ver a tus lobos favoritos! —Stiles aplaude, y antes de que Derek pueda escapar, Stiles les empuja el teléfono.

El grito de Laura es ensordecedor incluso por teléfono. Ella llena a Izzy con cumplidos sobre su disfraz, e Isabella le dice a su tía que ella es una muy buena gata, y luego Laura se ríe de Derek y de que tan súper se ve y...

Derek no está seguro de que alguna vez lo supere.

Pero más tarde, cuando los tres están viendo el Especial de Halloween número 4 de Los Simpsons, después de ver Pesadilla antes de Navidad y El Grinch por alguna razón; saciado con chocolate con una pila más de galletas todavía delante de ellos, Derek no cree que le importe.

Especialmente no cuando Stiles se desploma en su costado e Isabella se acurruca en su regazo, y la parte de atrás del sofá se clava en su espalda, y la única luz del exterior proviene de las calabazas todavía brillantes, el único sonido es el de Homer vendiendo su alma al diablo por una rosquilla, y Stiles definitivamente está babeando en él e Izzy está dando patadas en su sueño, y huelen a manada, amor y galletas...

Sip.

A Derek no le importa en absoluto.


End file.
